The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to forward compatibility in New Radio (NR) systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a NR system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with multiple UEs that may support different features in a wireless communications system. In some aspects, a base station may schedule communication with a group of UEs on a set of resources according to a particular feature (e.g., carrier aggregation). In such aspects, some UEs (e.g., “legacy” UEs) may not support the particular feature, and inefficient techniques for identifying such UEs may be detrimental to a wireless communications system.